


Misteltein

by Krematoryum



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor'un kardeşini ökseotuna ziyafet olmaktan kurtarması gerekir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misteltein

**Author's Note:**

> Kısacık, biliyorum ama buraya koymamak olmazdı, ask.fm den aldığım prompt üzerine yazdım, normalde thorkileri buraya koymam ama kırk yılda bir yazdığım birşeyden memnun kalınca dayanamadım <3
> 
> Ökseotu klasik bir konu, ben ona biraz daha mitik özellikler ekledim, hadi bakalım!

Kıpırdayamıyorum."

Orası belli. "Ne oluyor?" diye soruyorsun ve kardeşini ladin ağacına mıhlamış dalları inceliyorsun, sadece gövdesini sarmamış, altın yapraklı bir taç gibi alnının etrafında dolanmış, şakaklarından birinin üzerine düşen yaprak dikkatini çekiyor ve almak için uzanıyorsun.

"Dokunma!"diye sesleniyor kesin bir tonda. Bitki onu biraz daha sardığında tıslıyor. "Misteltein. Eğer dokunursan seni de buraya mıhlar." Çıkardığın hançeri görünce gözleri büyüyor. "Sakın," diyor uyaran bir panikle. "Kesildiğini hissederse anında üzerimde güzel bir ziyafet çekebilir."

"Birşey yapmadan çözülmesini mi bekleyeceğiz."

"O konuda kardeşim, eğer birşey yapmazsak yine güzel bir ziyafet çekeceğinden hiç şüphem yok. Yalnızca bu seferki daha yavaş olacak. İroni olmalı, Midgardlılar Baldr'ı ökseotuyla öldürdüğüme inanıyor ama şu an ökseotu beni öldürmek üzere."

"Nasıl bu kadar rahat olabiliyorsun?"

"Rahat mı?"Loki'nin suratı somurtmayla küçümseme arasında bir ifadeye bürünüyor. "Dudaklarım dışımda hiçbir yerimi kıpırdatamıyorum ve sen buna rahat mı diyorsun. Ökseotundan kurtulma konusunda da hiç rahat değilim." Yüzünü buruşturuyor. "Midgard'lıların ökseotu altındaki geleneğini duymuş olmalısın." 

Yüzündeki ifade değişmeyince içini çekiyor.

"Ökseotundan kurtulmak için bir öpücüğe ihtiyacım var." Gözlerini kırpıştırıyorsun. "Beni öpmelisin." diye daha kesin bir dille dile getiriyor ve kelimeler kulaklarının içinde yankılanıyor. Öylece duruyorsun. Kalbin bilinmezlikle göğsünün içinde vuruyor.

Loki'yi öpmelisin.

Yapraklar hışırdıyor ve Loki'yi ağaca mıhlamış bitki onu daha da sıkı sarıyor, Yalan Tanrısının dudaklarından çıkan tıslama bu sefer acı dolu bir inlemeye dönüşüyor ve kararını veriyorsun. "Tamam."

Baskıdan duyduğu acıyı nefes alış verişiyle kontrol etmeye çalışan Loki sersemlemiş bir şekilde soruyor. "Tamam?"

"Sadece bir öpücük. Eğer kardeşimi ota yem olmaktan kurtaracaksa?"

"Sadece bir öpücük değil."diyor Loki kelimelerin üstüne basa basa. "Beni gerçekten öpmelisin." Ağzının bir karış açıldığının farkında değilsin ama o görüyor ve gözlerini deviriyor. "Gerçek bir öpücük."

Boğazının kuruduğunu konuşmaya çalıştığında anlıyorsun. Ökseotunun altın yaprakları bir kez daha hışırdıyor ve sen kendinden bir emin olmayan bir sesle bir kez daha tamam diyorsun ve Loki'nin tam önünde durana kadar ona yaklaşıyorsun.

Hanginizin daha az hazır olmadığına karar vermek çok zor çünkü onun da gözleri senin için gibi, tereddüt ve beklenti var, en son çocukken birbirinizin dudaklarına aile öpücüğü kondurdunuz ve şimdi gerçekten öpüşeceksiniz, şimdi.. Keşke bu an savaşlara gitmek kadar kolay olsaydı.

Yeşil gözler seni okuyor gibi görünüyor ve savunmasız hissediyorsun, fısıldıyorsun. "Gözlerini kapat."

Başka bir durumda buna bile itiraz edebilir ama bu sefer gözkapakları yeşilleri örtüyor.

Eğiliyorsun.

Dudaklarına dokunduğunda nedendir gözlerinin önüne kar taneleri geliyor, ikinizin ilk kez kar gördüğü gün ve o senden daha az üşüyor, beyaz ellerini daha fazla kar tanesi yakalamak açıyor Loki, genç, daha ikiniz de çocukluktan yeni çıkmışsınız ve onun dudaklarına bir kar tanesi düşüyor. 

Sen o kar tanesini öpmek istiyorsun.

Gözlerini ne zaman kapattığının farkında değilsin, ayaklarını bastığın soğuk toprağı, valhalla'nın bahşettiği rüzgarı, hepsini unutmuşsun, hepsi duyularını terketmiş ve şimdi Loki var, yalan tanrısı, ateş tanrısı.

Gerçek bir öpücük demişti.

Onun dudaklarının tadını merak ediyorsun. Dilini dudaklarına değdirdiğinde ondan bir ses çıkıyor, sesi sadece duymuyorsun, boynundan bütün vücuduna yayılıyor sanki. Isırıyorsun. İnliyor. Şaşkınsın ve daha fazlasını istiyorsun. 

Kollar omzuna dolandığında ökseotunun onu bıraktığının farkına bile  varmıyorsun.


End file.
